Friend or Fiend? Chapters 1 2
by oilymonger
Summary: Whats happened to friends? We never expected such a big change to come over them so abruptly and unexpectedly!


Friend or Fiend?  
  
We all knew that our favourite crew of friends would eventually one day break up as all friends do, but what we didn't know was did they have to be broken up like this?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chandler stared down at the wreck of a body, which lay at his feet. The flesh had been torn off of the bone due to repeat slashes at with a dagger. The head was irregularly bent due to a broken neck. Large portions of flesh had been torn off the back in particular which was so mangled one would never realise that it was a back. On looking at the face of the body which was bruised to an extent that it was barely recognisable one would never presume to guess that this had once been a beautiful young women who was in the prime of her life, living happily among those that she loved and cherished not only as friends, but as something more special. She had regarded her close companions as family. But now she was dead. Nothing more than a bleeding corpse whose foul stench of decay had already began to spread through the apartment where the murder had taken place. Monica would never rise again.  
  
Gripping the knife which Chandler had just used on his dear friend, he looked down at her and admired his skill with the weapon, which had helped him on his path to freedom, for surly, killing Monica was the first stage he had attained to happiness, however he knew that he was not at peace yet. More had to be done, more had to be killed. His next victim would be Rachel who he despised with every inch of his brain. Yes, he would fall; fall down into a puddle of his own blood so unwillingly shed. Chandler grinned at the very idea and wiped the blood of his face with the back of his hand. He still had some things he had to do before he could complete his next murder.  
  
He put the mangled body of Monica into several garbage bags and commenced on cleaning the apartment of blood, which had drenched the carpet and splattered on the walls. With the cleaning done he then put the bagged corpse into the trunk of his car and sped away to Manhattan Bridge where he would destroy the evidence forever, or so he thought.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A week later after the return of Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel.(they had been on a short trip)  
  
'Where is Monica!' said Rachel impatiently. She had been waiting for her dear friend the past half hour and on receiving no phone call or signs that she was on her way, Rachel was getting extremely annoyed. 'If she doesn't show up within ten minutes I'm off!'  
  
Down the street she could hear the sound of a police siren approaching which was not unusual on the crowded streets of New York, but when it pulled up along side her and the officers began walking towards she began to worry. Had something happened to Monica? Is this why she was late?  
  
'Hello my name is officer Gabriel. Do you know this woman?' he then asked holding up a photo of Monica. 'Yes! Of course I do that's my dear friend. Oh my god, has something happened to her?'  
  
'I'm afraid so. This is how your friend looks now.' He then held up a second photo, this time of Monica in her dead state, however how she had looked at the scene of the crime had been relatively better for now she was already 1 week into the process of decay and after being in the river for some days her skin had turned to a sickly grayish blue and her whole body was swollen after having absorbed so much water. Rachel shrieked on seeing it, barely daring to believe what had happened to her friend during her short absence.  
  
'I'm sorry, if you'd just come with me to the morgue so you can identify the body, for due to her, uh_state, we are still not entirely certain that it is her. If you'd please, come with me.' Sobbing, Rachel got into the vehicule, which took her to the morgue. Joey and Phoebe were all ready there. When she saw them they all ran to each other hugging and crying, not knowing what to make of the horrible situation. 


End file.
